Vocations
by IHaveASiriusObsession
Summary: For Lily Evans and James Potter, their last year at Hogwarts is also the beginning of something much greater. Dark forces threaten the Wizarding World, and romance is in the air, but will it last? L/J SB/OC RL/OC
1. The Beginning

**Vocations**

_The Beginning_

by IHaveASiriusObsession

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = JKR

A/N: This passed through my mind one day, and I just couldn't let it go. I know seventh year stories are so common you could even go as far as to call them a cliché, but I had to try one out myself. Enjoy : )

* * *

A crisp, cool breeze fluttered through Kings Cross announcing the much awaited arrival of autumn. It was September the first, and the scarlet Hogwarts Express had just pulled into it's station as Big Ben chimed ten. For a moment, time seemed to stop as platform nine and three-quarters remained quite hushed and still, shrouding the area with an eerie quiet. Then suddenly, from out of a barrier popped an eager student, and behind him another, quickly followed by another still. Soon, the platform was bustling with activity: Owls were hooting, their cages rattling, greetings of old friends were heard, and parents were weeping goodbyes, their children blushing as they gave them a reassuring hug. Excited eleven-year-olds were discussing Houses and which they ought to be in while older students were reminiscing, remembering what it was like when they had first taken sight of Hogwarts and dreading the day when they would have to leave.

One of these students entered through the barrier gracefully, and in plenty of time. Heads turned as she walked by pushing her cart, wearing proudly upon her chest a shining "Head Girl" badge, her dark red hair swinging behind her. It was her seventh year and she intended to make the most of it. She would not leave Hogwarts without gracing her impression upon it; for she had much to give. And indeed everyone thought so. Lily Evans was known throughout school not just for her striking beauty, but for her wit and kindness. No one doubted she would go far in life.

It was nearing eleven o'clock, and the platform began to clear. Students were settling in compartments whilst parents were eagerly waving to them through their windows and saying last-minute goodbyes. The Hogwarts Express let out a loud whistle signaling immediate boarding time, and only then did one messy black haired and tousled looking boy crash out of the barrier, glassed askew, struggling to keep the balance of his cart as it threatened to topple over. His hazel eyes frantically searched the platform, finally falling upon a fellow seventh year who was sticking his shaggy, brown-haired head anxiously out of the nearest boarding door. Quickly, as though someone had lit his pants on fire, he ran towards the train, his "Head Boy" badge hanging off his jumper by just the pin it was fastened to and cursing loudly to the boy that had pushed through the barrier behind him (who was incidentally laughing his head off).

At precisely eleven o'clock the scarlet steam engine whistled once more, puffing large clouds of steam, and rolled out of the station and into the countryside, bringing with it the weight of every unfortunate seventh year who would never see its platform again.

Endings are sad, but this is just the beginning....


	2. Typical Greetings, Unusual Circumstances

**Vocations**

_Typical Greetings, Unusual Circumstances_

by IHaveASiriusObsession

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = JKR

A/N: Sorry, I know I promised a quicker update. By the way, this story is mainly going to be centered around the Marauders, I have more fun with them. The start of this chapter, for instance, entertains me immensely. Enjoy : )

* * *

"PADFOOT GET YOUR FAT ARSE OVER HERE!" James Potter shouted across Kings Cross Station, causing a lot of people to stare disapprovingly, and a couple of mothers to cover their children's ears and hurry along, glaring at him.

Sirius Black was sitting in the midst of his belongings, of which were strewn across the station, inconsequentially, laughing his arse off.

James veered to a halt some twenty meters from Sirius, his eyes blazing.

"I SWEAR SIRIUS, IF WE MISS THE TRAIN BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID BROTHER, I'LL... I'LL-"

Sirius was up in a flash, collecting his clothing, books, and miscellaneous belongings and shoving them roughly into his trunk. He did this so quickly, you'd expect he'd had used "Accio!" Though using magic was nearly impossible, there were crowds of Muggles overlooking the scene.

"All right mate, don't mess yourself," Sirius said between his bark of a laugh. "Though, you have to admit, that _was _worth it..."

James ran his hand through his hair in a distressed manor. "Just finish up and let's GO!"

Sirius looked around, spotting a shirt draped over number five's platform sign.

"I never liked that shirt anyway," he shrugged as they ran towards the barrier, hurtling through it without a further thought.

The clock read five seconds to eleven as Sirius and James threw their trunks on board the express, and jumped on themselves. James hardly had time to wipe the sweat forming on his forehead as he sprinted down the isle towards compartment number seven.

"I appreciate you joining us James," Lily commented lightly, a grin playing at the corners of her lips as he entered the compartment. It wasn't everyday you saw James Potter speechless and disheveled. Late, now that was something else entirely.

James internally gawked at Lily for a split second. She was absolutely stunning. Her dark red hair had grown out over the summer. It was draped across her shoulders, and now reached to her mid-back. She looked shorter than when he had last seen her, but that could have been due to the fact that he himself had grown at least an inch since term had ended. Her eyes, piercingly emerald, assessed him in false pleasantry, narrowing at his hesitance. Her freckles stood bright against her face from the summer's sun, but those were nothing new. If it had been possible, James would have thought her to have gotten more beautiful. She certainly looked older, more like a woman now than a girl.

James gave his head a small, almost unnoticeable shake, and returned to his senses.

"Hello everyone," he said smoothly, trying to recover, running his hand through his hair, a motion which entirely ruined his objective when his hand hit against his trunk causing it to spill open.

Lily had to bite her lip to keep her laughter in, it was clear that she had never seen James so unorganized before.

"Right, where was I?" Lily said, in obvious attempt to distract the group from noticing James' boxer shorts. "Oh yes, I was saying that you, as Prefects...."

Although off to a rough start, the rest of the meeting went along rather smoothly. James gathered himself, and he and Lily worked well together, just as James had hoped, but obviously immensely better than Lily had anticipated.

"All right, I think that's about it. We'll let you know when your patrol shifts are at our meeting tomorrow at six thirty in the library. For now just patrol every so often, and head off any trouble you see." Lily smiled in conclusion.

"Any questions?" James asked.

"Yeah, I have one." A fifth year Prefect named Gemma Hopkins said, rather shyly because she was speaking to James. "Do we get to patrol with different people, not just our house Prefect. For instance, would I get a turn to patrol with, say, the Head Boy?" And she batted her eyelashes in a rather seductive manor. Several other girls giggled, but looked at James wide-eyed with curiosity.

James struggled to feel unfazed by this flattering attempt at flirting, he didn't want Lily to think anything of it. On a normal occasion, he would have charmed her, but instead he looked at Lily and shrugged. "I don't suppose. I think we'll be sticking to House partners for the moment,"

Gemma's head fell, and the compartment began to empty. When everyone had left, Lily turned to James with both of her eyebrows raised. He was in for it.

"So what kept you?" Lily asked in an unsurprised tone, as if she expected exactly this sort of thing to happen.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said, very truthfully.

"Try me."

James laughed. "It's quite a funny story, really. You see, Sirius-"

Lily groaned. "Do I really want to hear this?"

James grinned. "Hey, you asked."

"Anything that begins with "Sirius" ends with something I'd rather not hear."

James put his hands up. "Fine, if you'd rather not know. But you can't fool me, _I_ know that you're hanging on my every word...."

Lily laughed. "Oh yes, the thrilling tales of James Potter and Sirius Black! How can I resist!"

"Aren't you just a fun ball of sarcasm." he said jokingly.

"Just tell me and get it over with," she sighed in defeat.

James grinned again. "Are you sure?"

Lily glared at him.

"Fine, fine. So, you know how Sirius has, well... er, _issues_ with his family? Well we were already running a bit late this morning, but he couldn't resist having a go at them when we spotted them just outside the platform. And I have to admit, it was worth it to see the look his parents had on their faces."

"Lovely," Lily commented. "Though, honestly, what would you have done if you had missed the train?"

James smirked. "Were you, perhaps, _worried_ about me?"

Lily crossed her arms and hardened her face. James flinched. Internally, of course. As if he would appear weak around Lily.

"No, I was a bit preoccupied at the time." she said. "Although I _was_ having frightening visions of you and Black riding that horrid flying motorcycle of his to Hogwarts."

James burst into a fit of laughter. "Were you? I'll have to let him know..."

"Don't you go off giving him anymore ideas!" Lily threatened, pointing a finger at him.

"It wasn't _my_ idea, now, was it?" he said slyly. "But I should probably shut my mouth, there's no one around and I don't want to be murdered without any witnesses."

Lily grinned maliciously. "Using your head now, aren't you?"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. Anyway, what are we supposed to be doing? Something about schedules, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, we have to designate patrolling times for the Prefects."

James drew a roll of parchment along with a quill and ink bottle from his trunk, and began to write.

"All right," he said, "we have Gryffindor...." he wrote down each name as he said it, "Hufflepuff...Ravenclaw....and Slytherin." When he was finished, he handed the parchment to Lily.

Lily examined the parchment, then proceeded to outline a chart of days and times for the different patrolling shifts.

"Okay," she said as she finished. Then she drew a list of the Prefects names from inside her trunk. "What do you think?"

Luckily, he had prepared for such a question. He had had Remus help him make a scheduling plan and had memorized it for such an occasion as this.

"How about Gryffindors every Tuesday and Thursday evenings.... Hufflepuffs every Tuesday and Friday, Ravenclaws Monday, Thursday.... and, er, Slytherins Monday and Friday. We can patrol on weekends, and throughout the week as we wish, and change it up every so often from there." James said this so certainly and casually, it caused Lily's jaw to drop.

"Been planning, have you?" she said once she regained herself. She sounded impressed.

James grinned in response. "How about it?"

"Sounds good to me," Lily agreed, filling in the chart. "Can you repeat that again?"

James grinned again, and repeated himself slowly. Once Lily had finished writing, James watched as she drew her wand from her pocket and waved it wordlessly over the parchment, causing it to double. She gave the copy to James.

"In case one of us looses it," she supplied.

"Good idea." James agreed.

Lily checked her watch. "That was much quicker than I expected," she admitted. "It's just barely noon."

James grinned, trying not to look to pleased with himself.

"All right then," Lily said, standing and gathering her luggage, "I'll catch you later."

"Yeah... See you."

James watched her go, exhaling in relief when she was out of sight, then he too stood and went to find the other Marauders.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to **Lisbry** and **Jewels5** for reviewing! And **MaryandMerlin**, **penguinsrule8000**, and **shroomy-eyes** for putting this on story alert! I really appreciate it : )


	3. The Year of the Marauders

**Vocations**

_The Year of the Marauders_

by IHaveASiriusObsession

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = JKR

A/N: Wow. I think I'm having a bit _too _much fun with this... : D Sorry about the length, I didn't originally intend it to be so long. Also, I'm apologising beforehand for my prejudice against Wormtail, but, really, can you blame me? Enjoy : )

* * *

"Hey, Prongs! I see Evans didn't tare you an extra arse hole. If she did, though, I'd prefer if you'd keep it to yourself." Sirius commented as James entered the compartment.

Sirius Black had dark hair that nearly reached his shoulders with grey eyes that would put any girl in a coma had he looked at them the right way. He was around six foot, and known as a Hogwarts sex god. He took advantage of his title, you never saw him with the same girl in a row. Not that any of the girls minded, it was just the way things worked.

"You wouldn't have been a load of help if she had," James pointed out as he stuffed his trunk under the seat nearest the window, across from Sirius, and put his owl on the floor.

"So it didn't go well?" Remus asked, closing the book he was reading.

A book in hand and Remus Lupin was happy. Although pushed to the side by James and Sirius, Remus was very good looking, and unlike Sirius, reliable and dependable. He had light-brown hair, deep blue eyes, and was just a hair shorter than Sirius.

James shrugged. "It went all right... She cornered me after the Prefects left, though."

"Honestly, I'm surprised to see you're still alive." Sirius admitted. "She can be terrifying when you irritate her."

Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius. "Why do you _try_ to then?"

Sirius shrugged. "It passes the time. What did Evans say when she cornered you?"

"She wanted to know what had kept me- oh and get this, she thought we had planned to ride your bike to Hogwarts, to make an entrance I suppose...."

Sirius was thoughtful. "You know, that's not a bad idea. Considering who it was coming from."

"I expect she told you not to tell Padfoot?" Remus asked James.

James grinned. "Naturally,"

"Can you imagine what a chick magnet I would have been! Damn it, why didn't I think of that?" Sirius complained.

Remus laughed. "I'm sure you'll turn on plenty of girls on without the bike. Like you'd need it."

"Yeah, mate, just wear the leather jacket." James supplied.

"I'd look gay walking around school with a leather jacket over my robes! Besides, It wouldn't look right without the pants..."

"I wouldn't if I were you," Remus advised. "I think you might just give Dumbledore himself a heart attack if he saw you in those."

"_I_ think I look pretty sexy in them, Prongs?"

"_Very_," James consented. "Although I'm rather concerned that you're checking yourself out in leather pants...."

"So by the by, the meeting went all right?" Remus asked again.

"Yeah, I've just said so, haven't I?"

"I was just wondering... Did it seem like Lily had lightened up towards you any since last term?"

James thought for a moment. "She seemed... casual enough."

The truth was, Lily had lightened up quite a bit toward James in the past year. Once he had started becoming more responsible and stopped asking her out on a regular basis, she had even voluntarily sat with them during meals and in the common room. James had also matured a lot over the summer, he was all around less arrogant. Remus could see this, even if James couldn't, and knew there might just be hope for them yet.

Remus opened his book and returned to reading, though his eyes weren't moving across the page.

James looked around the compartment, finally noticing someone who was not there to be noted. "Where's Wormtail?"

"He went to track down the trolley... Here he is now." Sirius supplied.

Peter Pettigrew entered the compartment looking strangely out of place. He was short, round, and stubby, while the three other boys were tall, muscular, and thin. He felt very out of place too, for as he entered, he sat down closer to the door than to James, and unwrapped his pumpkin pasty quietly, putting the rest of the sweets on the seat beside him.

"Thanks, Wormy," James said as he dove in to the candy, deciding upon a chocolate frog. He unwrapped the frog and analyzed his card. "Artemisia Lufkin-?"

"The first witch to become Minister for Magic, 1754-1825." Remus supplied.

Sirius, James, and Wormtail stared at him. Wormtail's mouth was half open.

"Do you know everything?" Sirius asked.

"We have N.E.W.T.'s this year, and I'm taking History of Magic. Artemisia Lufkin revolutionized the predjudice that women were not equal to men-"

"Save it, Moony." Sirius advised. Then he looked down at his own chocolate frog card. "I got some Quidditch chick..."

"Speaking of, does anyone know who the Quidditch Captain is?" James asked.

"Mmmpphhfff," Sirius said through a mouthful of chocolate frog. "Yeah," he said clearer once he had swallowed, "it's Alana Creet, but Moony could have told you that."

Sirius, James, and Peter all stared at Remus again, who was still reading, though his eyes were not moving.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yeah, just after I got here, she came by and told Moony that she had gotten Captain and said they'd 'catch up' later before kissing him on the cheek."

Remus shut his book. "Doesn't 'friends' mean anything to the two of you?"

"Moony, are you still beating yourself up over MacDonald?" Sirius asked. "Because, honestly, she wasn't worth it."

Remus paused. "I'm not going to screw around with any more of Lily's friends."

Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "One bad relationship and you're done for good? This is why you have us around, you know."

"Yeah, mate. She's obviously obsessed with you." James agreed.

"And I don't know about you, but if I had something that hot obsessed with me, I'd go for it." Sirius consented.

"You do," James corrected.

Sirius grinned. "The hell I do! Why not?"

"Well," Remus began, "you know what broke Mary and I up. It'll be the same thing all over again. She will want to take our relationship to the next level, and I'll-"

"Have sex, you mean?" Sirius interrupted.

"Obviously, why wouldn't she? Mary did..."

"I don't think Creet's the same way. She's only had a handful of boyfriends, and she's a bit nicer than MacDonald-"

"By a bit nicer do you mean she's never called you a wanker?"

"Well, yeah."

Remus nearly laughed. "You can't judge people on whether or not they've thrown a punch at you, Padfoot. Frankly, if I were a girl I'd think you were a right git."

"Thank Merlin I don't have to endure a female Moony running around, then." Sirius grinned.

"'Moving past Remus Lupin's womanly fantasies, when are Quidditch try-outs?" James asked.

Remus rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

"I've no idea, she didn't say." Sirius answered.

"Right..." James said.

"Holy, Wormtail! Did you eat all of those?" Sirius bellowed, flabbergasted.

Wormtail was almost buried beneath candy wrappers. He turned bright red and his head appeared to shrink back into his body, quite resembling a turtle.

"Damn, and I wanted some every flavored beans. I heard they added a new flavor, i think it was moldy cheese or something."

"That's disgusting Padfoot." Remus said.

"It wasn't me who ate a cat food flavored one and said it tasted like chicken." Sirius smirked.

"There is chicken flavored cat food, you know." Remus retorted. "And at least I don't eat _dog food_."

Sirius shrugged. "I turn into one once a month, why shouldn't I try it? It actually didn't taste that bad."

"I turn into a werewolf once a month and you don't see me walking around in the forest looking for some poor defenceless animal to mutilate." Remus pointed out.

"True, although eating canned food is less brutal than slaughtering an animal, so you can see the debate there." Sirius said. "What time is it?"

James checked his watch. "Almost half-past twelve."

"I'm starving, where's the trolley?" Sirius complained.

"It was around here last I saw it," Wormtail spoke for the first time.

Sirius groaned.

Remus put down his book, finally giving up on reading. "I have some chocolate in my trunk, it's in the front pocket."

"Ah, Moony. Have I ever told you I love you?" Sirius said as he reached for the chocolate.

Remus grinned in spite of himself.

"Don't eat it all, I only brought a couple of bars-"

"It's Honeydukes! When did you get this? You usually have that Hershel stuff." Sirius said, examining the chocolate.

"_Hershey_, Padfoot. My dad was there last weekend and picked up a few bars. Only _a few_ mind you."

Sirius was already divulging his second bar. "What did you say?"

"Never mind."

"You know," Sirius said a bit later, finishing his fourth bar. "This is going to be a really great year."

"Yeah... Can you believe it's our last?" James asked.

Remus and Sirius shook their heads.

"Why is it going to be great?" Wormtail asked stupidly.

"Wormy, Wormy, Wormy. It's our seventh year, James is Head Boy so we get to get away with everything. We have the map- I think Dumbledore might as well just hand over the school."

"I agree," James said. "This is going to be the year of the Marauders!"

And so it was. For a moment, they all forgot about Voldemort's rise to power, Death Eaters, and murders. It was their year.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to **penguinsrule8000** and **shroomy-eyes** for reviewing!


	4. Compliments

**Vocations**

_Compliments_

by IHaveASiriusObsession

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = JKR

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so long, it's just too easy to write! I had actually intended to add another scene, but it would have probably been over 3,000 words by then, so I decided against it. I had a lot of fun writing the sorting hat's song, though I hadn't originally planned to have it in the story at all. The ending of the song is a bit corny, but I never said I was a poet! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The Marauders spent the remainder of the train ride discussing N.E.W.T.'s, playing exploding snap, and once the trolley came round, eating moldy cheese every flavored beans. James would disappear every so often to patrol the corridors, each time bringing back with him a tale in which he told off an unsuspecting Slytherin.

"You caught Snevillus? No way!" Sirius said.

James grinned. "Yep," he said proudly. "He was walking around conspiring with that complete arse Mulciber and I told them off for blocking the corridor."

"Nice one mate," Sirius slapped him on the back. "Wish I could have seen it."

"What did they do?" Remus asked.

"Shrunk away like the slime balls they are once they saw my badge," James said in immense self-satisfaction.

"Now that you mention it, I'm actually surprised they didn't have a go at you," Sirius said.

James put his feet up on the seat across from him and put his arms behind his head. "Well that's just the advantage of being me. I'm terribly intimidating even without the badge."

"Oh yes, _terrifying_." Remus snorted.

"I think you're pretty intimidating...." Wormtail said timidly, looking at the floor.

"Thank you Wormtail! I'm going to take that as a compliment." James said.

"Can 'intimidating' even _be_ a compliment?" Sirius asked, bemused.

Remus shrugged and said in an undertone so just Sirius could hear, "I think Prongs would take anything as a compliment."

* * *

As the sun sank below the horizon, twilight fell, and the train snaked along the track like an over sized firefly, lit up from the lamps within. Hogsmade station was in view, the Marauders had all changed into their school robes, and James was fiddling with his Head Boy badge; it didn't seem to want to stay straight.

"It's all right, leave it. When it's crooked it gives you less of an anal look- not that you've got your hand shoved up your arse or anything." Sirius told James. "It's not your fault that a Head Boy badge just screams 'uptight.'"

When the train veered to a halt, James scrambled out the door onto the platform. He was supposed to direct the first years where to go and maintain order, but through all the bustle, that proved to be fairly impossible. Even with the din, James could still here Hagrid's booming voice above it all calling, "Firs' years this way!"

As soon as the platform began to clear, James met up with Sirius, Remus, and Peter who were waiting for him by the remaining carriages. Before he could get on a carriage, however, Lily was rushing over to him from the train.

"All right, Lily?" he asked her, running a hand through his hair.

"Evans!" Sirius exclaimed from his perch on the carriage.

Lily ignored Sirius but smiled at James. "Yes, I just came to let you know that Dumbledore wants to meet with us in his office after the feast. I'll meet you outside the Great Hall and we can walk up together, okay?"

"Sounds good," James quickly agreed.

Sirius looked fakely affronted. "Evans, you _do_ know it kills me inside when you ignore me?"

Lily once again ignored him. "Oh, hey Remus! Did you have a good summer?"

"It was all right-"

"Lily, come on!" a blond from a few carriages over was saying.

"Sorry, we'll talk later. See you then!" Lily said, and she ran over to the carriage that was waiting for her.

James jumped in the carriage and it began to move.

"Why do you reckon Dumbledore wants to see me?" James asked his friends.

Remus shrugged. "Probably just a mandatory Heads thing,"

"So she ignores me and _I'm_ the git?" Sirius asked, amused.

"Padfoot, where have you been for the past six years?" Remus asked.

"I still don't get why you like her so much, Prongs." Sirius shook his head. "I think you suffered mind altering head trauma from that time in third year you got hit with a bludger-"

"I only got hit with it because _you_ aimed it towards me!"

"Hey, it was practice!" Sirius grinned.

A few minutes later, from above the trees, looking heavenly bright in the near pitch-black darkness, came Hogwarts. The moon cast its rays upon it, making it appear almost ghostly. It had been six years, and still each one of the boys were stunned beyond belief at its magnificence.

"It's unbelievable that we'll never come here again." Remus said, voicing what the others were thinking.

They sat in silence, which was quite unusual behavior. Each wrapped up in their own thoughts. The quiet was broken when they reached the great oaken front doors as Sirius, stepping down from the carriage, landed on Remus's foot, causing him to shout some vile curse words.

The Great Hall was alive with people chatting animatedly about their summers. The din was pleasant to the student and staff's ears as they waited in anticipation for the start of a new year. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter found seats at the Gryffindor table and sat down, wanting, along with everyone else, to get the sorting out of the way and dive into the food.

"Check out Professor Sinstra!" Sirius wolf-whistled. "I wish I'd taken astronomy.... How is it Wormtail picked the only class with the hot teacher?"

James grinned. "Yeah, be sure to give her our best, Wormy."

Just then, Professor McGonagall came striding through the big oaken doors, carrying an old, tattered, back hat. The first years in her wake looked terrified; some were staring at the ceiling, completely in awe of its magic, others looked rather green as if they were going to be sick. McGonagall placed the sorting hat onto a wooden stool in just in front of the staff table.

The Hall waited into baited silence as the hat began its song:

"I may be just a hat you say

But clever as you'll see

Listen to me and you will learn

How I came to be.

Many years ago

There lived the school founders four

This is where our story starts

And not a moment more.

Of Gryffindor and Slytherin

Who sought not to be divided

And of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw

Where true loyalty resided.

And although they were the best of friends

They still could not agree

On how their students would be sorted

And so they thought of me.

Gryffindor wanted those with impressive strength at heart

Whilst Slytherin accepted those

With only purest blood and smart

Ravenclaw desired those with cleverness and cunning

And Hufflepuff was happy to take

Those with any running.

It was bold Gryffindor who proposed me

Pulling me off his head

There I was,

And so there I have ever been.

But although it is my duty

I fear that it is wrong

To sort is to divide

And that is why I sing this song

We should not be dividing

But uniting within our school

It must be done or the darkness ahead

In time will call us fools."

At the end of the song, a very delayed applause was lead by Dumbledore. Students were whispering to each other and James, Sirius and Remus exchanged a weary glance.

McGonagall looked shocked, but regained herself after a moment and called, "Armond, Ophelia."

After Zabini, Ralon was sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore stood, ushering the Hall into immediate silence.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore began, peering at the students over his half-moon spectacles, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin feasting, I would first like to call your attention to something gravely important."

Sirius and several other students groaned in protest.

"I'm sorry that this cannot wait." Dumbledore paused for a moment to express how serious this was, continuing in a sharper tone. "As you may already know, these are not safe times. Although I guarantee your protection inside the walls of Hogwarts, I feel that I also must warn you to be on your guard. Expect the unexpected. I must also advise you not to dwell on paranoia, it is not wise. You have no reason to fret here."

Dumbledore smiled gently, and his voice became more cheerful. "On another note, tuck in!" As he said this, he waved his wand and food appeared on the gold plates on all four House tables.

The Hall sat stunned for a moment at Dumbledore's abrupt closure. James, Sirius and Remus exchanged meaningful looks.

"What do you reckon?" James asked them.

Remus sighed. "I think he would have said more if the Ministry weren't trying to hush it all up. But, I'm sure he'll tell you _that_ when you meet with him later."

"You think?" Sirius asked, piling a turkey leg onto his plate.

Remus nodded, reaching for a roll of bread. "Probably, he seemed to take it seriously enough."

"I dunno.... It's odd that he didn't say much. We could have inferred that much from the papers," James said, pouring a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Not really," Remus said darkly, "if the Ministry wants something kept quiet, they'll keep it quiet."

"Yeah, but Dumbledore was never much one for obeying the Ministry," Sirius pointed out, grinning.

Remus shrugged.

"What about the hat?" James asked. "It's never gave us a warning before…."

"I think its gone barking. It usually just gives us a spiel about how great it thinks itself is," Sirius said.

Remus nodded in agreement. "That _was_ odd...."

The start of term feast was more delicious than Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter had ever remembered it. Or perhaps they were opening their senses a bit more to the sweet aroma in the air, to the carefree laughter echoing throughout the Hall, and to the magnificent quality of the elf-labored food.

Whichever the case, the feast ended far too quickly. Sirius was scurrying to down one last bite of meat mince pie, when Dumbledore waved his wand and the food vanished off his fork.

Dumbledore raised his hands and the Great Hall fell silent once more, waiting for him to speak.

"Ahem-" he began, "just a few start-of-term notices to bring to your attention.

"First years should take into account that the forbidden forest is prohibited to all students, and older students could do for some reminding as well."

Dumbledore's eyes x-rayed the students over his half-moon spectacles, stopping for a long moment to gaze upon James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Mr. Filch has also asked me to remind you that magic should not be used in the corridors between classes."

His eyes fell upon James and Sirius this time.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term, anyone interested in joining their House teams should contact their House Quidditch captain.

"And now I must bid you farewell. First years follow your House Prefects. Now, off to bed! "

Sirius yawned as people around began heading towards their common rooms. "See you later, Prongs. Try not to let _Head Boy_ get to your head while I'm gone...." he winked.

Remus grinned. "I think it's too late for that, Padfoot." And he, Sirius, and Peter left James at the Entrance Hall, walking at ease up the Marble Staircase to the seventh floor where Gryffindor Tower resided.

James stifled a yawn as he waited for Lily, leaning against a wall and closing his eyes. He was exhausted.

"Hi, James. Tired, are you?"

James perked up at his name coming from that lovely, musical voice, opening his eyes. How he loved being on first-name-basis with Lily. Honestly, if you asked him, he couldn't tell you when exactly this casual occurrence began. It had just.... happened.

"Hey Lily, er- a bit." James grinned, running a hand through his hair absentmindedly.

"So, what did you think of Dumbledore's speech?" Lily asked as they began up the Marble Staircase towards Dumbledore's office. Apparently she had been thinking along the same lines as the Marauders.

"I thought it was a bit vague," James answered truthfully.

Lily nodded. "Me too.... Strange wasn't it?"

"Yeah, Moony reckons the Ministry is interfering,"

Lily grimaced. "Oh, I don't doubt it. Those bloody scumbags think they can control everything."

"Maybe because they _can_ control everything." James pointed out.

She ignored his remark. "You can't trust anything in the _Daily Prophet_ anymore. I don't know what they're thinking, I mean, it's not like we're not going to find out if half a city is blown up!" Lily shook her head.

Lily was silent for a moment before she spoke again.

"You don't think this has anything to do with...with that man Voldemort, do you?" she asked, hesitantly.

Lord Voldemort was known throughout the Wizarding World for his prejudice against Muggles and his dislike of the statute of secrecy that put all magical personnel into hiding their true identities. He believed that Wizards and Witches were superior, and should reign over all beings, human and magical alike. People couldn't help being swayed by this, Voldemort was so organized and his voice so soothing and convincing that even those that didn't approve of his methods respected him for voicing his opinions.

Lately, though, he had began to show his true colors. He became overpowering, and made abusive comments about Muggle-borns, Muggles, and magical creatures. It caused many to turn against him, but there were still those who believed his ways to be just.

"He doesn't sound like a very friendly bloke, but how would he have that kind of power over the whole country?'" James said pointedly.

"I don't know..." Lily admitted, then let it drop. "Anyway, what N.E.W.T.'s are you taking this year?"

James was relieved at the lighter change in topic.

"Transfiguration," he checked them off on his fingers, "defense against the dark arts, charms...and potions. What about you?"

"Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic." Lily said.

"History of Magic?" James asked, curious.

Lily blushed, twisting her red hair around her fingers. "I remember when I first got my letter to Hogwarts... It was like... It was like I was living some wonderful dream... Ever since then I've wanted to know all I could about Wizarding history. It's really quite fascinating,"

James grinned. "Not the way Binns teaches it."

Lily laughed. "True enough,"

James loved the sound of her laugh, especially when he was the cause of it. It was like the soft ring of a thousand bells.

"By the way, sorry about the way I acted on the train... I was a bit angry at my sister from this morning already, I shouldn't have been so rude." Lily apologized. She looked sincere.

James shook his head. "Don't worry about it, it was my fault anyway. I shouldn't have been late,"

"But it wasn't your fault," Lily insisted. "Sirius-"

"Yes, but I waited for him, it was my fault." James disagreed.

"Let's just say it was mutual," Lily grinned.

James laughed. "Fine, but it really was-"

"Mutual, James."

The sound of his name again put him into silence as he savored the moment.

"All right...."

Lily laughed again.

"What did your sister do to make you angry?" James wondered aloud.

Lily averted her eyes to the floor. She didn't speak for a minute.

"Well... Petunia doesn't really _like _me, exactly...." she said uncertainly.

"That's ridiculous! Why wouldn't she?" James asked in wonder.

Lily still stared at the floor.

"She's... That is I _think_... deep down... she's sort of jealous of me."

James was struck. "Just because you're a Witch?"

Lily nodded.

"That's a damn lousy reason,"

"Yeah..." Lily said in a small voice.

"She's obviously not worth your time then," James tried to console.

Lily said nothing, and for a few minutes, they walked in silence. James mentally slapped himself. He had obviously said something to upset her.

"I'm sorry," he said after a while.

Lily looked startled. "Why?"

He sighed. "Something I said upset you."

Lily laughed, causing James to grin in spite of himself.

"James Potter, I think you're the oddest person I've ever met."

He grinned. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

* * *

A/N: A thank you **Lisbry**, **Jewels5**, **penguinsrule8000**, **shroomy-eyes**, and for reviewing so far!

Thank you to **Angels In The Dark**, **Kit-Kat931**, and **gallaghergirl702** for putting this on favorites!

And thanks to **giggling-ninja**, **MaryandMerlin**, **penguinsrule8000**, **shroomy-eyes**, and **StefWalsh** for putting this on alerts!

Thanks again : )


	5. Lemon Drops

**Vocations**

_Lemon Drops_

by IHaveASiriusObsession

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = JKR

A/N: This chapter's length is more reasonable : )

* * *

James and Lily continued to chat lightly until they reached the two stone gargoyles outside Dumbledore's office.

"Er- he didn't give a password…." Lily told James.

"Today's Wednesday, right?" James asked.

"Yeah…"

"Then the password is 'lemon drop.'" he said simply, causing the gargoyles to admit entrance.

Lily gave him a questioning look.

James grinned. "When you've been here as many times as I have, you start to remember the passwords."

Lily and James followed the path to the Headmaster's office, and when they were just outside the door, Lily asked, "Do you think he's here yet? He could still be at the Great Hall."

James reached towards the bulky knocker on the door and hit it twice.

"Come in," rang the soft voice of Albus Dumbledore from within.

"Apparently he is." James said, and motioned for Lily to go in first.

Lily opened the door and they both gazed eyes upon Dumbledore, who was seated behind his desk, the tips of his long fingers pressed together.

James had been to Dumbledore's office on many occasions, but none had reflected good or responsible behavior. It was a whole different experience than walking in praying you weren't going to be expelled, it was actually quite a comfortable space. The office reflected Dumbledore in many ways. It seemed that you could not uncover all of its secrets in merely a days time, much like Dumbledore himself.

"Please, sit." Dumbledore said, motioning to the chairs in front of his desk.

Lily went to sit down, and James closed the door behind them before joining her.

"Hello James, Lily." Dumbledore inclined his head toward each of them as he spoke their names. "You are probably wondering why I called you here, yes?" He peered at them over his half-moon spectacles, giving James the impression that he was being x-rayed.

Lily nodded. "Yes, Professor Dumbledore sir."

James watched Lily as she spoke. She was perched on the edge of her chair looking anxious, her hands folded together in her lap. All signs of their discussion gone from her eyes.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate both of you for achieving the titles of Head Boy and Head Girl." Dumbledore gave them each a small smile.

Lily smiled back. "Thank you sir,"

When James said nothing, Dumbledore turned to him, eyes twinkling.

"Er- yeah, thanks Professor…." James said, quite unsure what he was supposed to say. He hadn't exactly been the perfect student over the past six years, quite frankly he was surprised to have been picked as Head Boy. Though _surprised_ was a bit of an understatement.

Dumbledore smiled at James. "I'm sure right now you are wondering why I would choose you, James Potter, as Head Boy?" he asked, reading James's mind.

It would have been rude if someone besides Dumbledore had asked, but it was clear that he was just simply stating fact.

James grinned. "Well, sir, I haven't exactly been a model student…."

Dumbledore continued to smile. "But you are wrong there, James. Last year you showed an outstanding amount of responsibility. You ought to be proud of yourself, I'm sure Lily thinks so as well."

Lily, who had a small smile playing at the corners of her lips, looked shocked to be addressed so abruptly.

"R-r-right, sir." she agreed quickly.

Dumbledore assessed them for a long moment before speaking again.

"The Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts each have their own dormitories. It is not required of you to house yourselves there, but I would encourage you to use it, for it is grander than my office, and I think you would rather enjoy it." Dumbledore said. "You will also have use of your own bathroom, which you will share amongst yourselves."

"What are the passwords-?" James asked.

Dumbledore handed Lily and James each a piece of parchment upon which a list of passwords was inscrolled.

"Do either of you have any questions about your duties?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Lily said. "It said on the letter you sent us that we were to meet with the Prefects in the library, but will we have a more permanent meeting place?'

"Yes, I believe it is one of the vacant classrooms on the seventh floor. Number 586 if my memory serves me correctly, which it often does." Dumbledore answered. "Are there any other questions?"

"No, sir, I think everything was pretty much covered in the letter." James responded.

"Good. Now, on with things."

Dumbledore continued in a much stiffer manor. He looked older and more tired than James had ever seen him.

"It is my reason to believe, and yours as well, that we are not in safe times. As I said in the Great Hall, I must caution you. This is very important, for I fear the worst has yet to come, and you need to watch out for yourselves. Please take my words into consideration."

James and Lily sat frozen in their seats, staring at the Headmaster, completely shocked.

"Y-y-y-yes s-s-sir-r." Lily stuttered after a moment.

"All right then, off to bed." Dumbledore said with a small smile.

Lily and James did not need telling twice. Once they were in the corridor walking the familiar route to Gryffindor Tower, Lily turned to James.

"What do you think he meant 'the worst has yet to come?'" she asked, her arms wrapped around herself as though it was cold.

James was thinking the same thing, but he needn't worry her with his thoughts.

"I dunno, but I wouldn't worry about it just now." he assured her. "What could happen with Dumbledore around?"

Lily seemed to take comfort in this fact. "You're right…" she said, then changed the subject.

On the way to Gryffindor Tower, Lily talked so fast that even if James had been trying to pay attention, he couldn't have. Instead he just nodded when there was a pause in her speech, causing her to ramble on a new train of thought. It was clear that she was talking to distract herself.

James's thoughts, however, were aimed toward a different goal. What _had _Dumbledore meant? It was odd of him to warn them and not give them a reason for it. Then again, he probably assumed they had enough reason to go on with from the papers and such.

He was so immersed in thought that he was only vaguely aware of Lily telling the fat lady the password and climbing through the portrait hole. Before he knew it, James was seated on his bed, staring blankly in front of him.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked, waving his hand in front of James's face.

James shook his head, returning to the present. "Huh?"

Remus and Peter were staring at him anxiously while Sirius just looked amused.

"Evans got you down?" Sirius asked, sitting on the end of James's bed.

"No… Lily was fine." James answered truthfully.

Remus finished pulling off his trainers and moved across the room to sit next to Sirius. "What did Dumbledore say?"

James rubbed his neck and got up and began digging through his trunk for his bedclothes. "Er- he asked us if we had any questions about our duties, then he gave us a 'warning,' I guess you could call it…."

"About?"

"Basically everything he said at the feast…" James sighed. "Though he did say, 'the worst has yet to come.' What do you reckon?"

Remus looked nervous. "Er-, well… Dumbledore's never been one to overreact…"

"But, really," Sirius said, "it's not like there's going to be a war or something. Right?"

Just then, Frank Longbottom entered the room, causing all four Marauders to jump.

"Hey, guys!" Frank said enthusiastically. "Good holiday?"

Frank Longbottom was all around a very average person. Average height, weight, average grades and an average girlfriend. Frank was very enthusiastic about everything, you could always count on him to be in a good mood. He had shared the same dorm with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter the for the six years they had been at Hogwarts together, and although they were friends, Frank had chosen to hang out with other people, which in particular would include Alice Prewett.

"Yeah, all right," Sirius said. "Yours?"

"It was excellent! Did you go to the World Cup?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nah, I don't like the Harpies much…."

The truth was, the week of the Quidditch World Cup had been a full moon. James's dad had already bought the tickets before Remus pointed it out, and despite his pleas, they refused to go without him.

"Don't you have a poster of them?" Frank asked in confusion.

"Er- yeah, I forgot."

"Right, well. I'm going to bed, g'night." Frank said, still looking confused. And he got into bed and pulled the curtains around his four-poster closed.

The Marauder's said nothing as they finished preparing themselves for bed. Finally, when Frank began to snore, James whispered, "Padfoot's right. It's not like there's going to be a war…." he repeated the words, not sounding convinced.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, put this on favorites, and put this on alerts : )


End file.
